080 Prank
by MikoYami1
Summary: Prank


Title: N/A

Pair: Itaoc (ItaKyuu)  
Commission (for): Request  
Theme: 80. Prank  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG  
Warning: N/A  
Summary: N/A  
World: Mild-AU Mild-canon (Itachi didn't kill his clan)  
Chapters: ficlet  
Status: complete  
Date started: 9-14-13  
Date Finished: 9-14-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer on Art and OC's:  
I don't own Kyuu she is owned by my lovely sexy wifu look at my sexy baby xD

Chapters:  
N/A

Extra: So this story was easy to write as Akataline was talking to me and skype and threw me the idea of what she wanted. As I spoke to her more I seemed to remember a vocolaid song watch?v=x05XQB… so as I writing her story seemed to be heading in the that direction. Really thank you my wonderful wife for allowing me to write with Kyuu

It was a long exhausting day for the young ANBU captain dragged his tired body to cabin. His feet hardly left the ground when moved closer to the door. It was a difficult mission as he walked to the door and opened the door, only think he wanted to do was sit at home with a cup of tea and relax with a good book with his young wife.

He really hoped his wife understood this as he opened the door to his house, his hand was on the handle as he was about to turn it and stopped. Something didn't feel right the twenty-five year old stopped turning the door. He had been trained for catching anything out of place, how he became captain at age thirteen.

He sighed, "not again Kyuu," he said, he thought of his lovely blue haired wife sitting at home alone thinking to herself on what prank to pull on her husband when he got back home.

He didn't really blame her though she was bored staying at home alone, while he was weeklong missions sometimes.

-flashback-

"This mission was only todays," he mumbled as clearly the day he packed Kyuu was sitting on their bed her arms crossed over her chest her cheeks puffed.

"I don't understand why you have to go you just got back," she had mumbled glaring at the ceiling.

Itachi didn't say anything as he continued packing, on extra pair of ANBU gear with kunai and shurikens. He looked at Kyuu after he finished packing and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know," he didn't express emotion his face as he made eye contact with her.

His last mission was a month long mission. When he came home his beautiful wife had surrounded herself with snakes thinking it would be a great prank to pull on her husband but she got stuck on the kitchen counter when they got vicious. Itachi had to save her and then lecture on the danger she put herself in.

He sighed a bit and closed his tired eyes, he was hardly home a week when he got called on another mission and that was to escort a princesses to the sand village (Itachi will learn to regret this mission as it was must difficult one he had).

"Once I finish this mission I get a month vacation," he said really needing one it seems every time he came home a new mission was needed, "I will be yours," he said getting up from the bed and grabbing his backpack.

Kyuu didn't say anything as she kept her cheeks puffed out.  
Itachi leaned frowned and kissed her lips, "now remember Mrs. Uchiha, no spiders, snakes or anything that puts you in harm's way while I am gone," he left to go on the mission.

-end-

Itachi shook his head. He really hoped she didn't put herself in danger while he was gone. He shuddered at the thought of what she brought home next. An alligator? He really he didn't think she could find one as image of him walking into a big pool with the beast. He chuckled, no he was thinking too big.

He stared at the door and scratched his cheek and titled his head slightly to the right, a bucket of water to spill on him. No wait that was too simple maybe pickle juice. He stared at the top of door and shook his head; no that was too simple for his blue hair wife.

Closing his eyes the handsome Uchiha sighed, "I guess I won't know unless I go in," he mumbled quietly. Part of him was excited to see what his wife had planned for him though he was really excited to see her and spend alone time with her. When he opened the door this was not what he expected…

He stared at the bloody body of what was his wife on the floor. She had a kunai lodged deep in her back as blood was spilling all around her. She had her face to ground as her arms were outstretched begging for life. Her long beautiful hair covered her face as it speared around her. Itachi's heart froze as he took a step closer to her, his blood felt Icy.

He stopped half a step before chuckling a bit, "I guess I have a mess to clean up," he said. He noticed there was no scent of blood in the room, no struggle in the house and slight movement from her breath as she took tiny breathes.

Kyuu gave a so soft giggle her bluish purple eyes stared into his onyx eyes, "Welcome home honey," she said in sort of mocking tone.

Itachi sighed and walked to her, "how long did it take you come up this idea," he said. He had rare smile on his face though it wasn't for the reason she thought.

Kyuu got up and moved her away from her face she sat criss-cross on the floor and stared at her husband. The pool of blood on the floor was nothing but plastic as well as the Kunai lodged into her back. Itachi had to give the person who made the toys credit for making it look real.

He sat next Kyuu and pulled her on to his lap. The twenty four was surprised but Itachi's sudden gesture he wasn't normally like this as she stared at his face and blushed. Itachi was staring at her his eyes were hard to read.

"You scared me," he said, "I thought I lost you,"

Kyuu sighed in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest. She was being lectured again, she hated being lectured but it seems that was all Itachi did. She was just having fun not every time she had fun she had to be lectured by killjoy here. She didn't say anything and looked away though her cheeks were still red.

"I was scared," she was surprised by what Itachi said she had to stare at him. She nearly got whip lash as she stared at him. He was staring at the open door, "you know I am ANBU, so I have a enemies," he continued on. His worst fear was always an enemy finding his home and taking his happiness away. When he came home and saw Kyuu lying on the floor dead it was like his whole world froze, "Please don't play a prank like that ever again," he kissed the side of her head, pulling her closer.

Kyuu blushed some more as she nodded and looked away trying to hide her blush, "fine I promise," she said, she made eye contact with him again, "can I keep the Kunai on my back?"

Itachi chuckled another rare thing as he nodded and pulled her into a kiss, Kyuu blushed and kissed him back happy to have him back home finally.


End file.
